The Crimson Prince
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: A magic free day was all they wanted. But what with fairy/dragon royals,people with wings, and hey wait, hold on! That's Yusei! Why's he dressed so oddly, and most importantly, just what is he? If Team5D's want's to save Yusei in time,they'd better hurry!
1. Chapter 1

The Crimson Prince

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either _Yu-GI-Oh! 5D's_ or _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Wish I did though :)

**Summary:** A simple, magic free day out with friends. Is that too much ask? Apparently, what with fairy/dragon royals, elves, people with wings, and hey, wait, hold on! That's Yusei! Why is he dressed so oddly, and most importantly, just _what _is he? And why did he hide who he really is from them? So many questions, so little time for Team 5D's and Co. to find the answers, if they want to save Yusei.

**Authors Note:** This story idea came to me and has been beating me on the head for some time now. Here's a little warning for common sense. Do NOT read Shakespeare at around midnight and then a few hours later watch a cartoon. THIS is what you end up with :( Anyways; this will eventually be slash, so no like, no read. This chapter is safe though. I need your help however. Who do you want Yusei to end up with? It has to be Jack, Crow, Kiryu, a mix, or all three even. Let me know what you think! Please?

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chapter One: Laughter on the Cliffside

Laughter was heard, rolling off the cliff in waves. A group of young men and women, of scattered ages, were walking along the cliff, simply enjoying the free time. No maniacs trying to kidnap them, none trying to take over the world, and, most importantly, no dueling! However, one thing, or should we say one person, was missing.

"Why isn't Yusei here?" A small, green haired boy whined, plopping down on the ground. His twin, with her green hair up in pigtails, responded, "Leo, you know he said he had stuff to do. We can't just expect him to drop everything. After all, this was a spur of the moment trip."

A tall, blonde haired, lavender eyed man sat down nearby and added his thoughts to the matter of their absent friend. "Luna's right, though I find it very odd. He didn't actually tell us what he had planned."

"Lay off it, Jack! It's not like you tell us where you disappear to half the time!" A spiky orange haired man told the other, lying down on the ground. Jack glared at him.

"I, unlike you or Yusei, Crow, actually had a life before you came here and so have other things to occupy my time." Jack told him in his snobbish voice, starting the two in another of their countless fights.

The other two members of their group, a red haired woman and a long silver- haired man, sat on the ground as well, shaking their heads at their friends antics. This was a very common action in this group.

"Kiryu, what do you think Yusei is really up to?" The red head asked her companion.

"I honestly don't know Aki. With Yusei it could be anything from fixing some advanced computer system, to an underground duel with some ridiculously high cost," Kiryu replied with a sigh. The group exchanged amused glances and chuckles at the thought of their spiky, black and gold haired friend and the messes they could usually find him ensconced in. Seriously, if he wasn't elbow deep in motor oil he would be off in some obscure part of town dueling.

"Quite honestly, I think we need to find him a girlfriend, or boyfriend, whichever way he swings," Crow suddenly said right out of the blue, making everyone pause in their own side conversations to look at him as if he had just sprouted wings, or quoted Shakespeare. With him, either would be a shock.

"What? He needs to get out of the garage, and a date would be a perfect reason to. Though, I have to wonder which way he swings," Crow trailed off, getting lost in thought before looking up and noticing the looks the others were giving him. "WHAT!"

"Crow, you are indeed both smart and incredibly dumb at the same time," Jack told him with a role of his eyes once he had managed to find his voice.

"Thanks, hey, wait!" Crow yelled, jumping up and starting on another rant at the blond haired man. The others could only shake their heads in wonder at the strangeness of the conversation subject matter. If only they knew that that conversation would become practically normal compared to what was about to happen.

~0~0~0~

**A/N**: Well, did you like? Please let me know so I know whether to continue this or not. And don't forget to tell me about who you want Yusei paired with! I promise to take all thoughts into consideration!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Magician: **YAY! People actually like this story! That makes me soooo happy! :) So no, this story won't go off the cliff! Thankfully school's almost out for the summer, which means I should get more time. However, I probably won't update for the next two weeks because of exams, but if you review and respond to my challenge, then I might be able to type up another!

Anywhoodles, read and enjoy the upcoming revelation! :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or the eventually referenced Midsummer's Night Dream, though I wish I did!

**Chapter 2: Confrontations **

The gang was just relaxing, enjoying the day even if it did feel a little duller than it could be without Yusei there, but they had become far to accustomed to it. He always seemed busy lately.

"I don't care what Yus says, next time we're dragging him out here with us! He's starting to get pale enough that he and Kiryu kinda do look related now!" Crow was soon rubbing the back of his head as Kiryu let his opinions known about Crow's comparison, even if he did agree.

None of them expected the coming chaos.

They were merely laughing, talking about their absent friend when a sudden, darkly cloaked figure appeared right behind the Twins. The shrouded figure picked up a struggling Luna and the group heard the figure murmur, "If he won't listen to reason, then it's time to be unreasonable!"

Next thing they knew Luna was being thrown over the Cliffside, screams growing faint until they suddenly broke of unexpectedly. The group could only stare in horror as the dark figure cackled maniacally, enjoying the disorder it had just caused. Its chuckles were abruptly stopped as the sound of flapping, large something's to be accurate, was heard as whatever it was approached swiftly.

In a burst of color against the pale blue sky a crimson figure that looked like the Crimson Dragon rose above the Cliffside. The figure slowly descended, revealing it to be a humanoid figure as its crimson robes fluttered around the slender figure as it touched one bare, delicate foot, then another, to the ground as it landed, golden anklets clanking slightly. The group was suddenly brought out of their shock as Leo yelled, "LUNA!"

He was right. There in the figures arms was the little girl, face buried in the chest of her savior, basking in the waves of warmth and comfort it gave off. A small, fond smile crossed the figure's face, or what they could see beneath its mask, as it gazed down at the child it held. With flowing steps it approached the group, mindless of the countless sharp rocks that must surely have pierced its feet. It slowly approached them, completely ignoring the growling cloaked figure nearby and knelt in front on Leo, passing over his precious bundle to her panicked twin. Leo only managed to choke out a faint, "Thanks," before he buried his face into his twin's hair as they clung to each other as if afraid the other would disappear. With another fond smile the figure stood up, revealing its full body for the first time, something that sent the Neo Domino group into a state of shock.

The figure was beautiful, to say the least. A sleeveless crimson vest hugged his, for the figure was clearly male even if it was effeminate, lean chest and ending just under his ribcage and was held together by golden clasps. Wrapped low on his slender hips was a golden sash outlined in shining white that held up a scarlet skirt, similar to what the Ancient Egyptians would have worn. A slit up both sides came all the way up to mid-thigh, revealing pure white shorts that only came a bit lower in order to cover the unknown male's modesty while in flight. And speaking of flight, from the male's back burst two large white wings, looking rather similar to Stardust Dragon's, but where Stardust had blue this figure had varying shades of ruby. Wrapped around the figure's biceps were two large golden bands that had wings extending from them. Fingerless white gloves crept up his arms and reached the elbow, trimmed in the brightest of blues. Around the surprisingly slender throat was a black choker with the Crimson Dragon curled up and formed out of pure rubies, wrapped in a plate of gold. A crimson mask covered the upper half of his face and the cheek parts pulled down into those old fashioned points that ended at the chin. It was trimmed in faint swirls of silver. The figure's hair was the shocker. Spikes just a little longer than Yusei's adorned his head in a shining black with strips of gold as well. What really showed a difference between their Yusei and this figure was the back part of his hair was shoulder length with golden streaks interwoven. All in all he was beautiful, but the group couldn't shake the sense of familiarity he gave off. (**A/N**: Please tell me that by now you can guess who this is, 'cause I'm tired of beating around the bush!)

The figure turned towards the cloaked figure, but not before the group caught a glimpse of one, bright cerulean eye gazing at them fondly, an eye that they all knew quite well.

"Yusei?" Whispered Kiryu, unable to believe that the delicate creature in front of him was his longtime friend. The small smile the figure shot them was all the confirmation they needed.

There, standing before them in a form completely different then what they were used to, stood Yusei Fudo, the missing member of Team 5D's.

**Magician:** Well, there we go, the next chapter. It's short, but there is a reason for that. Only one person told me who they thought Yusei should be paired with! I don't normally do YuseiXAki, but if no one else gives me any ideas then I just might. Anyways, thank you to the awesome reviewer who did respond! :)

**So, once more I challenge you to tell me who you want Yusei paired with! It can be Jack, Kiryu, Crow, a mix, all three, or Aki. So, it's up to you all. I need to know soon though so I can start on my next chapter, which is where I show whether or not Yusei's gay or straight! Just review or PM, I don't care, just please help me out! There are too many paths this story could go! *on hands and knees begging***

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi again! Here's the next chapter, but beware, this is where A Midsummer Night's Dream comes in. This should be the only chapter though. I love this scene which was originally between Oberon and Titania. Act 2 Scene 1 is the best one in my opinion! :) So, enjoy the coming insanity and please don't kill me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or A Midsummer Night's Dream, though I wish I did!

**Chapter 3: Hidden Truths**

As if the wind itself heard the whispered words a sudden, gentle gust breezed around the cliff, gentle fingers caressing the ones who stood there. The cloaked figure broke the calm stillness, stating, "Ill met by daylight, proud Yusei." It was like a sudden, unexpected punch to the others as they heard the dark figure confirm their thoughts on the identity of the beautiful creature that stood before them.

Tilting his head to the side Yusei replied, his voice somehow lighter, more musical and flowing then the Yusei they were used to, "What, jealous Takeshi? Come, my friends, let us depart. I have foresworn both his company and his bed, and I should leave before I do something…. rash." The Neo Domino teens stood there in shock, totally blown away by the fact that whoever the cloaked male, now known as Takeshi, was, he and Yusei were apparently in some sort of relationship, and it wasn't pleasant. However, just as they thought they had seen it all, the fairies appeared. Oh, and the dragons as well. Of all shapes, colors, and breeds the magical creatures rose up to fly around the crimson-clad teen, creating a vortex of colors before they slowly settled down, several making their perches upon the slender being himself.

And to think they had thought that they could escape the mayhem that magic brought along as its companion. Boy were they wrong in that manner.

While the Neo Domino teens were trying to get a grip in the prevailing insanity that reigned around them, Yusei was having problems of his own. It was a good thing he was used to concealing his emotions, or his friends would have to face even more shock. Yusei could still feel how his heart had yet to return to its normal beat after seeing Luna being flung over the side of the cliff. His wings still ached at how hard he had pushed them in order to reach her in time. The fear he had felt then, and still did, was almost eclipsed however by the pure, unadultured rage filling him. It was one thing for the two to argue, causing multiple natural disasters as the balance of nature was thrown off, but Takeshi had stepped far over the line in dragging innocents into this mess. And speaking of innocents that brought up a whole new set of worries to Yusei's admittedly exhausted mind.

They knew. He had tried so hard to keep this part of his life away from them. Yusei had wanted them to live on in freedom from the constricting bonds that magic wove. He should have known that as members of the Fates' favorite chess set they would never catch a break. A sliver of apprehension flashed through his mind as he thought about their reactions, and the inquisition he knew they would perform soon. He hated this feeling of fear coursing through him; fear that they would reject him, wanting nothing to do with the mayhem that he himself portrayed. He wouldn't blame them. If he was them he'd leave. After all, who'd want to deal with quarreling royals that cause only disorder and chaos? Sadness filled Yusei's heart as the conviction that they would soon leave him settled into his mind.

Suddenly his gaze hardened, determination shining through. Even if they were to leave him, he would still protect them, and the object of the current argument. That said nothing for his temper, surprisingly short in this form, as Takeshi decided to go annoy Yusei even further.

"Tarry, rash wanton. Am I not your lord and master?" Questioned the other, emerald eyes flashing under his cowl. A scowl crossed Yusei's own face, partially hidden by his mask as he replied with a cutting wit, "I will never be, nor have I ever been, subservient to you! And if you were my lord, then that would mean you should be faithful, should it not? However, I know fair well how often you snuck away to go enjoy another's company, whispering words of love in their ear."

(**A/N:** I know that at this point Takeshi is supposed to say that Yusei cheated as well and give evidence, but this is Yusei we're talking about, so I'm going to deviate from the original stuff a bit here.)

The dark figure snorted lightly before replying, "And should I not seek company when you are so busy in the human realm that you have no time to come to me? In fact, I'm sure that you have had plenty of lovers here yourself, after all you absolutely hate being alone, and I know that for a fact you have lived, and in fact still do, with several men!"

Rage filled Yusei as he heard the painful, derogatory accusations being slung at him. There were many things he would stand, but being called unfaithful was one of the few that he refused to lay passive to. Takeshi had went even farther though, because even above being insulted, Yusei refused to stand hearing his friends being accused of crimes not committed as well. Ignoring for the moment the fact that the secret of his fear of loneliness was revealed Yusei stepped forward and, crossing his arms over his chest, retorted, "How dare you! That is nothing but the forgeries of jealousy! You know that when I swore myself to you that I never break my vows! I have never lain with another, you baka! And never, since midsummer's spring, have we met to dance for the blessing of nature, all due to your incessant need to argue. All due to your arrogance the winds, as if in revenge, has from the sea summoned a thick fog that descends upon the river, causing them to overflow. This then causes all the work done by the farmer's to be for naught as the grain has rotted. The fields over grow with weeds as those who would normally create patterns in the grass now flee. Now, the moon pulls the tides, causing a change in the seasons themselves. Frost now covers the roses while the icy winter wears a crown of summer flowers, as if in mockery. Autumn, winter, spring, and summer have now all changed places, so that now the human mortal realm is in chaos. All this is because of our arguments. WE are to blame for the disasters!"

Takeshi merely smirked as a strong guest of wind billowed around him, caressing the figure of true darkness. The wind hit just right, blowing off Takeshi's hood and revealing the face that had previously been concealed. Yusei could hear gasps reverberating from behind him but didn't turn around, knowing that if he took his gaze away from the other then they would not hesitate to attack. After all, the King of the Dark Fae wasn't known to be honorable, now was he?

**Author's Note:** Bum bum bum! And so now we know what type of guys Yusei likes, huh? *snickers*

THWAP!

**Magician:** *rubs back of the head* I guess I deserved that…

**Yusei: ***glaring* You sure did!

**Magician: ***Whimpers* Please review and save me from one pissed off whatever he is! **Oh, and if you could at least read the bolded part I would be much obliged!**

Aright people, I was forced to hold off with the romance until next chapter, since I still need your ideas! I've had Yusei X Aki, Yusei X Jack, Yusei X Kiryu, and Yusei X Bruno. Since I really think that it just won't work in this fic I'm going to say that it won't work with Aki, I'm sorry! But please continue to reply!

**I can't do the next chapter without a firm idea of who Yusei ends up with, so please help me out or I'm just going to dump every name of every guy I can remember from the show in a hat and draw from it, so unless you want Yusei to end up with a stupid minor character or the Goodwins help! Although, I like Team Unicorn, so for any or all of them I wouldn't complain… *hint, hint* So, all guys are open for a choice, so please tell me!**

**REVIEW, PM, I DON'T CARE, JUST HELP! *puppy eyes* Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** A huge thank you to all who answered my question. As for my final decision, well, you're just gonna have to wait and see! I love surprises, though I will tell you it's not the Goodwin's or, unfortunately, anyone from Team Unicorn.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a Midsummer Night's Dream, or the very brief snippet from Sailor Moon that I included in to add a bit of fun.

**Hoshi = Star**

**Hikaru = Radiance**

**Chapter 4**

Long violet locks swirled around the figure as he removed his cloak, shaking it out and releasing a bunch of…glitter?

Dark blue glitter swirled until it coalesced into small, winged figures as the Dark King's own court emerged from the shadows, slipping and swirling around their sovereign. Dark Elves crept from the woods, hair the colors of ink and blood as they remained hidden, only the flash of their eyes giving away their location. Takeshi crossed his arms over his muscular chest, cloak having dispersed into a puff of smoke after his court arrived. He was a tall, imposing figure, dressed in black and the darkest shades of blue and wine. Tall black boots, trimmed in dark wine, came to his knees. His legs were covered by skintight black leather pants, indigo designs running up the sides in intricate patterns of runic decent. His belt was woven night, created of the deepest of shadows as they twirled together, a sheath of almost blood red attached to each hip and bearing two long, wicked daggers, their obsidian hilts containing a large gem at the pummel. One was clearly a blood ruby while the other was the darkest of sapphires, a color closer to black then blue. Takeshi's shirt was a deep purple, high necked and trimmed in a bright red. Long sleeves had slits up to the elbows, leaving the material to float in the breeze as it added to the sinister air about him. Buttons of that same dark sapphire twinkled in the sunlight, creating multifaceted designs along the garment as it flowed in the breeze, the middle button being the only one fastened as it allowed the shirt to float in the air.

To top it all off a crown of twisted dark metal graced his brow, the tip bending in to rest in between his eyes as it suspended a bright amethyst, the only thing that wasn't bathed in shadows. The metal of the crown twisted in vine like patterns as it wove its way into the dark figure's hair. Two more blood rubies rested at the figure's temples, adding an even more sinister air to the dark king as he flipped a strand of hair out of his calculating emerald eyes. Even they were a darker shade than normal, filled with an insanity that sent shivers down the watching humans' backs.

Noticing the reactions that the revelation of the other's true form was inspiring in his friend's Yusei lightly flipped back his head, sending his raven and gold lock swirling as he announced in his most bored voice, "Let me introduce His Majesty, King Takeshi, Ruler of the Dark Fae and," here Yusei paused with a grimace as he continued, "as well as the fact that he is my betrothed partner of several years, unfortunately."

At the gob-smacked expressions on the mortals' faces Takeshi smirked sinisterly, blood red lips pulling back to reveal sharp, pointed canines before he replied, "Now now Little Prince, perhaps I should be the one to properly introduce you, seeing as how you seem to loath true formalities."

The glare Yusei sent the other would have sent any sane person running, yet as the watching group was coming to realize, the Dark King was far from sane.

With an elaborate sweep of his arm Takeshi announced dramatically, "May I present His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Yusei Hoshi Hikaru Fudo, Heir Apparent to the throne of the Light Fae, High Lord of Dragonhaven as well as my betrothed and partner of the past several years."

He shot one of his most malicious smirks at the glowering Yusei and let lose a volley of cackles before, in a cloud of swirling shadows he disappeared, his loyal court following behind. However, to the shock of the watchers there remained behind a small group of little winged fairies as well as a couple Dark Elves.

The little fairies shuffled from foot to foot nervously, hands behind their backs as they ran one small foot through the grass, cheeks flushed lightly. Yusei lightly chuckled before gliding over to the little ones and settling on his knees beside them, long crimson robes spread around his slender figure. The Dark Elves slowly crept out of the shadows at seeing how the Prince showed no intention to harm them, revealing themselves to the light for the first time since their summons.

There was seven Dark Elves in total, five men and two women, one of whom was clearly expecting quite soon. At this Yusei shook his head with a small internal sigh, thinking of how irresponsible it was of Takeshi to summon one so close to birth. All of them had long, luxurious hair that fell somewhere between either their shoulder blades to their knees in length. Two of them, one male and the pregnant female, were clearly twins and had a shimmering shade of bright flame hair that swirled around them unbound, unlike the others who all wore their hair braided.

Smiling gently Yusei cocked his head to the side and stated calmly, a note of curiosity permeating his voice, "You do realize that it is dangerous to not have returned with the others, correct?"

The tiny fairies shifted nervously once more while the elves merely nodded. Suddenly one of them broke from the group and dropped to his hands and knees, his long tunic fluttering about his form, as he begged, "Please Your Highness, if I may be so bold as to address you?"

Shaking his head Yusei replied, completely ignoring the gaping audience, "You are not being to bold. You may speak freely, if you quit kneeling like that!"

Surprisingly enough this sent a round of faint laughter amongst the Dark creatures before the kneeling one rose to mirror Yusei's kneeling position as he stated, lips curled up in genuine humor, "The rumors about you are true, milord. You really are generous and more modern in mannerisms."

A light blush crossed Yusei's cheeks before he waved a regale hand, signifying for the Elves that were still standing that they were permitted to sit as well. They gratefully did so, having been forced to run even in their states in order to reach the confrontation in time.

The leader of the group lightly picked up one of the fairies and ran a long, tapered finger down its spine, gently calming the little one down as he began, "I am High Lord Winter Fairborne of the Northern Reaches. My Elven companions are the mated pair Shara and Cian Goldfern, the twins Broadleaf and Glenmoore, the latter of whom you can see is clearly heavy with child. Her mate was recently killed in a raid."

A heavy, saddened silence permeated the clearing before Yusei, to the shock of everyone but the members of his court who had remained, rose gracefully to his feet and, with a small, courteous bow, took Glenmoore's hand and placed a gentle kiss to it before saying softly, "I'm sorry for your loss madam."

With a shocked but grateful look Glenmoore replied, "Thank you milord. My mate was a noble warrior and I know that he no longer has to deal with all the fighting."

After shooting the lady one last gentle smile Yusei returned to his previous position. Winter was just about to continue his introductions when all of a sudden a ball of bright ruby fur rolled out of the foliage. It continued to roll until it collided with Yusei's knee, where it promptly stopped and unrolled, only to reveal one really dizzy kitten. Chuckling Yusei scoped the kitten up in his arms, revealing its flame-red fur and bright amethyst eyes to the light as it shook its head slightly. A clearly sheepish look crossed its little face as it looked up at the Prince, a small, questioning mewl escaping it. Chuckling Yusei merely shook his head before calling out, "Okay you little impish kittens, roll on out here."

Several moments passed in confused silence before six more kittens stumbled out of the foliage, closely followed by a glowering old tom that, to the shock of everyone in the clearing, even the Dark Elves, it began to grumble, "I swear I'm getting to old for babysitting a bunch of reckless kits!"

One of the kittens with a brilliant cobalt coat began to rub her head under the elder's chin, a loud purr filling the air before the old tom rolled his bright orange eyes and licking her head gently before prodding her over to where her siblings were all sitting, perched on the Prince.

"Tho-those are Maus!" One of the still unnamed Elves stated in shock, right before a kitten with a bright emerald coat pounced, catching his long deep red hair between his paws and rolling around with it, clearly happy to have found a new toy.

Shooting the Dark Elf an apologetic look Yusei scooped the hyper kitten away, plopping it in his lap alongside the crimson kitten. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes so he could keep a watch on all the mischievous little ones he corrected, "They're the last of the Maus. Their mother died a few days ago and Orion's been trying to keep an eye on them, but not even the quickest can keep up with this lot!"

Seven pairs of gem-like eyes looked up at their Prince as sense of contentment on how Winter was eyeing the little blue female with a look of fondness settled in Yusei's chest. That certainly brought up ideas… Before he allowed himself to get lost in plans Yusei shook himself mentally and, with another apologetic look, apologized, "Sorry about the interruption, you can continue." He shot the Dark Elf a smile as he absentmindedly placed a hand on a squirming topaz kitten. The old tom, Orion, did the same, placing a paw on an amethyst colored tail while draping his own over a hyperactive orange kitten. A pure white kitten with bright, sky blue eyes was the only one not making mischief, but only because it was sound asleep…on Yusei's head of course. Said prince didn't even try to figure out how she got up their as he scooped her up and settled her beside her sister and brother in his lap.

Winter shook his head in an attempt to clear it before he finished introducing, "We also have the mated pair of Seigebreaker and Stormwind." At their names the two bowed their heads, showing their respect for the Light Prince. Winter lightly poked the fairy still in his hand,, causing said fairy to squeak before introducing, "Greetings, Prince. May I have the honor too…"

Here he was cut off by Yusei as he stated firmly, "you may speak freely. I believe I've already made it clear I don't hold with formalities."

Blushing a deep scarlet that went at odds with his silver hair the fairy cleared his throat lightly before beginning again, "Thank you your Highness. My name is Frost, and my companions are Pumpernickle, also known as Pimple, Bitterwind who is known as Fluffy, Amber, and Bloody Camellia, who goes by 'Lia." At their names each fairy gave either a little bow or wave to show who they were exactly.

Yusei nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to Frost and Winter and asking, "It's a pleasure to meet you, but why are you here? Takeshi isn't known for being lenient to those who aren't prompt."

Winter and Frost exchanged looks before Winter looked up, his gaze steely as he stated firmly, "We wish to ask you for asylum."

Choking Yusei managed to gasp out, "What! But why?"

Looking down once more it was Seigbreaker who answered, his voice filled with loathing as he stated, "The Dark Kingdom crumbles alongside our King's sanity. He's become overly paranoid, sending his most trusted advisors to lockdown if they even look wrongly at a weapon. It's dangerous! No place to raise a family, and well, Glen isn't the only one," here he looked down lovingly at his lightly flushing mate. For the first time Yusei noticed the slight bulge under the other male's tunic and couldn't help but feel happy for the other. Male conceptions were perfectly natural for the fae, yet in times such as this it was great news.

Shara explained for her and her mate by simply saying, "My father was murdered for nothing. I don't want to have to worry that my mate won't come home from work because the officials did a raid and found the perfectly legal medicine I need for my blood imbalance and they accuse him of plotting to poison the king."

A concerned expression crossed what was able to be seen of Yusei's face before he turned to Winter and Broadleaf in question. The two exchanged looks before Winter let out a deep sigh as he explained, "Both 'Leaf and I are in the same boat. We have both discovered our mates, but they are Light Elves. As I'm sure you now it would be too dangerous to allow our mates to step even a toe across the border, so as you see, we hope to come to them."

Yusei nodded once to show he was following their explanations before turning to Frost. The little fairy let out a sigh before explaining softly, "The king doesn't allow us to come to the outside world any longer but for when he calls. There are no pretty flowers to smell, or trees to play in. More importantly there's no true light. The kingdom is a barren, dark wasteland that not even us Dark Fae can stand."

The tiny fairy fell silent, letting that dark news hang in the air like a storm cloud. Yusei scanned his eyes over the small fairies, and then further, taking in every little detail about the Dark Fae. His gaze lingered the longest on Glenmore and Stormwind, considering their conditions. Several long moments passed intense silence before Yusei looked up, gazing at the sky. Finally, at long last, he turned his attention back the anxious Dark Fae.

Gravely he announced, "I have come to my decision."

~O~~O~~O~

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun…. Yusei has made a choice! Bet ya didn't see this coming!

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me really happy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Here we go, the next chapter. Now for this story you can't kill me for not updating for so long, seeing as only like two people reviewed last chapter! That really made me sad seeing as I worked hard to make that one. Ah well, hopefully this time ya'll review. I need to know if people actually like this story enough to continue it.

**Sorry, this isn't exactly a new chapter since I posted it on the third but some people have contacted me and said how the messages didn't come through, so I decided to reload. Sorry ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, no matter how very much I wish I did!

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

_The tiny fairy fell silent, letting that dark news hang in the air like a storm cloud. Yusei scanned his eyes over the small fairies, and then further, taking in every little detail about the Dark Fae. His gaze lingered the longest on Glenmore and Stormwind, considering their conditions. Several long moments passed in tense silence before Yusei looked up, gazing at the sky. Finally, at long last, he turned his attention back the anxious Dark Fae._

_Gravely he announced, "I have come to my decision."_

_And Now:_

Cerulean eyes faintly glowing Yusei looked from one fae to the other, determination shimmering in their depths. With a deep breath Yusei stood and, hands raised straight to the sky, proclaimed, "As the darkness unfolds these brave Dark Fae came asking for asylum and, as Crown Prince Yusei Hoshi Hikaru Fudo, Heir Apparent to the throne of the Light Fae, High Lord of Dragonhaven and creature of the light, I grant it to these beings. May they find safety in my lands as they seek homes and love. So let it be written, so let it be said, so let it be done, so mote it be!"

The scent of roses filled the air as the wind suddenly picked up at the commanding words, sending Yusei's long robes billowing around his as white wings stretched wide. Suddenly glowing flecks of ruby colored glitter seemed to be brushed off those beautiful wings, swirling around Yusei himself before surrounding the kneeling/ sitting figure of the awe-struck Dark fae. A bright glow encompassed them before suddenly dying down, revealing an astonishing sight.

Each and every one of the Dark fae had changed slightly. It would normally have been unnoticeable, but if you were looking for it you would have seen as streaks of pure gold, similar in color to that of Yusei's, interweave their dark locks while, hanging lightly from one ear each, a small earing, bearing the symbol of the Crimson Dragon, hung, a clear indication of their new loyalty.

The newly marked fae could only stare in awe at one another as Yusei lowered his arms, the wind dying down as suddenly as it came. Then, almost as one, they all dropped to their hands and knees, foreheads pressed tightly to the ground as they began mumbling joyous thanks. A bright blush was making its way up Yusei's exposed cheeks as he quickly raised his hands in a placating manner and stated softly, "Please, stop. I was merely doing what I thought right!"

Looking up with tears glowing in the corners of his eyes Fairborne managed to choke out, "And that, milord, is exactly why it is so miraculous. You accepted us, merely on our word alone, and for that we will eternally be in your debt!" And with that he kneeled down once more, leaving a completely flustered Yusei to look down at the figures before him. A surprisingly helpless look crossed the turbo duelist's face, only partially concealed behind the crimson mask. Finally a sigh escaped the winged being before he knelt in front of the kneeling fae and lightly touched each of their shoulders, causing them to look up. A small, nearly nonexistent, smile teased at the corners of the Prince's lips as he stared fondly at them, prompting them to sit upright. Only once every one of the newly marked fae was upright did Yusei allow himself to physically relax, releasing the tension in his shoulders with a sigh, glad the hard stuff was over with.

~O~O~O~

While all of this was happening all the remaining members of Team 5D's could do was stare in open mouthed surprise at the goings on. Their thoughts spun around in their minds in a tangled jumble, words and phrases becoming disjoined and mixed up, yet it always seemed to return to that one little thing. Yusei was a Prince, and he certainly wasn't human. The worst part was, above it all, Yusei had never confided in them, keeping the truth hidden from them for so long. This particularly hit Jack, Kiryu, and Crow the hardest as odd memories from their childhood reappeared; long forgotten because of their oddness yet now, seeing this, seemed to suddenly make sense. Things like glowing eyes and glimpses of ruby glitter mow made sense, adding in to the confusion and slight hurt at the perceived distrust.

The group was suddenly startled out of their thoughts as surprised laughter rang out, tinkling bells reverberating in the air as one of the Dark Elves, Stormwind if they weren't mistaken, was busy playing tug-of-war with the little emerald-coated kitten who had once more gotten ahold of the pregnant males' braid, it's crimson eyes glinting merrily as it pounced and rolled around with the dark locks. Giggling the Dark Elf continued to play with the kitten, supervised all the while by his grinning mate. Other of the fae was smiling as well at the adorable scene as a few of the fairies flew around the kitten, though Yusei's reaction was rather amusing. Said prince was currently facepalming, masked face buried in his gloved hands as he shook his head, long lock swirling around him as he let out a long suffering sigh, clearly used to such behavior.

In one swift motion Yusei was soon knocked out of his thoughts, rather literally as he was pounced on by five of the playful kittens, sending him falling to the ground as his mask was dislodged, sending it flying away. Gasps escaped the onlookers as they caught the first sigh t of the young prince's unmasked face, even his friends.

As Yusei struggled to an upright position the kittens fell away, looking very sheepish as they realized what they'd done. Glowing cerulean orbs, offset by long, sweeping lashes of a deep black, gazed at the mischievous kittens before turning to look at the cobalt colored kitten, sitting oh so innocently beside Winter. One graceful eyebrow raised in surprise as a small sigh escaped parted pink lips. Reaching one hand up Yusei brushed his bangs once more out of his eyes, revealing high cheek bones and the telling golden marker. The sun glinted off curved metal momentarily before it was hidden once more as his bangs returned to their previous position, leaving only the image of a shimmering sapphire surrounded by a joined sun and moon. A faint flush stained the prince's cheeks as he noticed the starring, making him reach out for his mask only for it to be suddenly snatched by an amethyst colored kitten. Throwing his hands up in the air Yusei finally burst out, "What did I ever so to you all!"

Mewls met this as the kittens seemed to laugh at their frustrated ruler, while the old tom Orion just shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid you're going to be needing a new mask young prince, because I seriously doubt you'll be getting that back from her. That little imp is very fond of shiny things."

Sighing once more Yusei ran a hand through his hair before smiling sheepishly at the watchers, that flush glowing brighter all the while. "Do I have something on my face?"

Shaking his head sharply Winter, clearly the leader for the Dark Fae, stated reverently, "No, milord, it's us that you look, well, beautiful. We all have wondered just what it was that captured the interest of our former king so greatly, yet know…" He trailed off, too stunned to continue. A blushing Yusei merely waved his hand, brushing aside those flattering words.

Standing Yusei held out a hand to the very pregnant Glenmoore to help her to her feet as the others slowly began to rise as well, each and every one of them bowing reverently to the prince as they did so. Stepping forward Winter stated, "I wish there was something we could so to show our gratefulness to you, Your Highness."

Blush still in place Yusei nodded before a considering look crossed his face. In one smooth move he scooped up the cobalt and emerald kittens into his arms as he said, "I think there just might. Here," And with that he dropped the cobalt-colored one into Winter's arms right as the emerald-furred one jumped right into onto Seigebreaker's shoulder, giving the man a friendly lick as she settled in.

A genuine smile made its way onto Yusei's beautiful face as he took in their gobsmacked expression. Running a gentle hand over each kitten's head a collar appeared, bearing their information and stating their new owners. Looking into the surprised eyes Yusei explained, "I could tell from the start that these two had bonded to you. I would be much honored if you would accept them and care for them. A Mau is very loyal to their bonded."

Mouth gaping in a look clearly foreign to the normally composed Winter the dark haired fae merely stuttered, "B-but I could never, I mean, a Mau is…"

Rolling his eyes fondly Yusei placed one finger of the other's lips, silencing the protests as he said, "Consider it a mating gift then. I'm sure your mate would love this little one. And as for you two," here he turned to the still stunned pair of Stormwind and Seigebreaker, "Consider this a congratulatory present, a baby shower gift if you will. Your child will be well protected with a Mau around the house."

Bowing and stuttering their thanks both the mated pair and Winter slowly backed away, the little kittens, cradled tight to their chests. With one last, parting smile the Dark Fae slipped back into the forests, leaving only a faint melody one the wind as a sign of their previous presence.

With a sigh Yusei leaned down a gentle tapped the heads of the kittens still remaining, as well as that of old Orion. In a flash of light they disappeared, leaving behind one prince, and a group of very confused, yet very determined, humans behind. As Yusei slowly turned around and caught sight of the determined looks on their faces the teen gulped and paled quite drastically.

"Yusei! You've got some explaining to do!" Jack yelled, the first to break the silence. Yusei merely shrunk in on himself. This was not going to be fun, at all.

~O~O~O~

**Author's Note:** Annndddd there we go! Looks like Yusei's in a bit of trouble!

Next up:

The Truth

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

If you don't then this story might get discontinued, cause as much as I love this story I have several others going on at the same time that people are actually telling me they like.


End file.
